Cuentos de Hadas
by Al Braginsky
Summary: AU AkuRoku... bueno no del todo xD Axel y Roxas son estudiantes universitarios, con sus problemas, sus traumas y sus vidas, que comparten piso. Pero Axel esta enamorado de su mejor amigo...
1. Gruñon y dormilon

Roxas paró el despertador unos segundos despues de que empezara a sonar, y empezó a desperezarse. Miró hacia la cama de al lado. Obiamente, su compañero de habitación ya no estaba durmiendo. Axel se levantava siempre media hora antes que él, y procurava no despertarlo. Y no porque tuviera que empezar antes las classes, no: Axel assistia a las mismas classes que el rubio, a las mismas horas. No es que fuera lento duchandose tampoco, en 10 minutos ya estava limpito. El problema de Axel era su pelo y su maquillaje. Era su obsession. Los quería perfectos.

Su gran melena peliroja (totalmente natural, por supuesto) no podia quedarse con un milimetro mas de volumen del que Axel considerava, ninguno de sus mechones podia quedarse descolocado, ni la rayas negras que se pintava cada mañana con tanta paciencia podian estar descentradas. Al principio a todos los chicos les extraño ver a un chico con ese maquillaje tan extremo, pero en cuanto vieron el éxito que tenia con las mujeres dejaron de meterse con el. Axel era un imán para las mujeres. Se le declaraban una vez a la semana por norma, y si una semana ninguna chica se declaraba rendida a sus pies, empezava a deprimirse y a pensar que estava perdiendo encanto. Era un poco excentrico, pero a Roxas le encantava tenerlo como amigo. Realmente no podías aburrirte con el.

Efectivamente, cuando Roxas entro en el labavo Axel justo estava acabando de maquillarse.

"¡Genial, me has hecho salirme de la raya, ahora tendre que volver a empezar!"

"Vamos enano grunyon, no acapares el baño que algunos nos tenemos que duchar aun… ¿o es que quieres que nos duchemos juntos?"

"¡Mffff! ¡moriras por esto rubito!"

Axel acabava de pintarse una enorme raya negra cruzandole la cara despues de oir la propuesta de Roxas. Este entró riendo en la ducha mientras Axel le maldecía los huesos. El pelirojo, mientras se lavaba la cara, suspiró y se miro a si mismo a los ojos en el espejo. No podia seguir poniendose tan nervioso por un solo comentario de su mejor amigo. Cada vez que Roxas bromeaba con esos temas, Axel se bloqueava por unos instantes. Y empezaba a estar harto, no podia permitirselo mas. Se descubriria todo el pastel.

"Verás lo contentas que se pondrán mis fans cuando me vean una raya negra por toda la cara gracias a ti."

"Quien sabe, igual hasta les gusta. Y ote veo muy guapo."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Claro, así no tengo que ver tu horrenda cara…"

Axel y Roxas se conocían desde los 4 años. A los padres de Axel no les gustaba Roxas. Al padre de Roxas no le gustaba Axel. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que eran tan buenos amigos.

Siempre habían sido como uña y carne. Aunque a primera vista Axel podía parezer el mas impulsivo de los dos, la inocencia y la candidez del de los ojos azules le había llevado a mas de 

un lío embarazoso. Lios de los que Axel siempre consegía sacarle. Roxas, por su lado, el mas listo de los dos (y con diferencia, aunque sabía disimularlo bien) ayudaba a Axel en los estudios. Axel era muy bueno con los deportes, pero péssimo para los estudios. Le costaba horrores concentrarse. Pero, si tenia que ser sincero, que Roxas fuera su "professor particular" no ayudaba nada.

Aunque por notas no lo hubieran acceptado nunca y no se lo podía permetir economicamente, Axel había sudado sangre para conseguir una beca deportiva en la universidad en la que habían acceptado a Roxas por sus notas, y lo había conseguido. No iba a permitir que una menudez como la universidad le separara de su adorado amigo. Habían estado juntos hasta ahora, y seguirian estandolo.

Axel sabía hasta el más minimo detalle de Roxas, y viceversa. Bueno, eso pensava el chico que estaba en la ducha. Había una cosa que Axel nunca le contaría a su compañero si podia evitarlo, aunque saltara a la vista para todo el resto del mundo. Roxas era muy listo, pero la verdad es que era bastante tonto también (por mas que esto parezca una contradicción). Y ese secreto a voces era que Axel era homosexual. Totalmente. Lo había tenído claro a los 15 años, cuando jugando al Final Fantasy XII se dio cuenta que poco le importava el tamaño de la falda de Ash mientras Vaan siguiera sin llevar camiseta. No podía dejar de babear mirandole. Y lo mismo le paso con Cloud. Y con Tidus. Y con Legolas en el señor de los anillos. Curiosamente, todos rubios y con los ojos azulados (bueno, Vaan no, pero no me seais quisquillosos…). Curiosamente, como cierto compañero de habitacion que se estava duchando en eso momento.

Si Axel no le contava a Roxas su condicion sexual, no era porque este no fuera a acceptarlo. Sabía que lo haría. El problema era que Axel estava completamente enamorado del rubito. Hasta el fondo de la medula. Y el rubito en cuestion era completamente Hetero. ¿Cómo lo sabia Axel? Facil: Tenía novia. Una novia por la que estava loco. Una novia que lo unico que tenia en comun con Axel era que encontravan a Roxas la persona mas maravillosa del planeta. Despues de Orlando Bloom, claro. Y el nombre de su novia era…

"¿Hey grunyon, ha llamado Naminé esta mañana ya?"

Axel suspiro. Naminé. Roxas había tardado en pronunciar este nombre. 10 minutos sin hablar de ella, nuevo record.

"No, dormilón, aun no"

"¿Dormilón?"

"Puestos a poner nombres de enanos…"

Axel se fue del baño y al poco rato Roxas salió. Mientras se secava el pelo se fijo que el vapor del espejo estava dejando un mensaje. Un mensaje que alguien tenía que haber escrito hacía poco. En el mensaje ponía:

"¡Gruñón te desea un buen día, Dormilón!"

Roxas sonrió y terminó de secarse el pelo. Axel sabía como mantenerlo contento para todo el dia.


	2. Blancanieves

_**Posh nada, aki tenemos ya el segundo capi a ver si os gusta xD Y bno tengo mucho que decir... gracias por los reviews eso si :P**_

_**Y lo de siempre, ni Roxas, ni Naminé. ni Axel ( que mas quisiera TT) me pertenecen a mi ni mucho menos, no hago esto con animo de lucro ya sabeis ù.ú**_

* * *

Llegaron haciendo una carrera, como siempre hacían Roxas y Axel antes de llegar (y ganando Roxas, también como siempre). De lejos ya pudiern ver que Naminé los estaba esperando ya en la entrada de la universidad. La distinguieron facilmente. No era especialmente alta, ni llevaba un vestuario resultón (mas que nada porque en la universidad todos debían llevar uniforme), pero aún así destacaba. Tenía una aura de esas que, quieras o no, hacen que la gente pare su mirada y preste atención. Atraía a la gente por su sencillez, por su calidez, y por su franca sonrisa. Sonrisa que les dedico a sus amigos al verlos llegar. Sonrisa que dedico a Axel primero, aunque Roxas no se diera cuenta. No prestava mucha atención a los detalles.

Roxas corrió, tímidamente, a su manera, a saludarla con cariño. Axel desvió la vista. Ese "a su manera" era lo que lo matava. Naminé respondio al saludo. Axel se sintió repentinamente interesado por una nube que tenia forma de… ¿corazón roto? Vaya. Empezaba bien el día. Al mal tiempo, buena cara que dicen. Al momento Naminé le saludava:

"¡Buenos días Axel! ¿Cómo llevas el examen de tercera hora?"

"Bien!"

"Mal. Soy tu profesor particular y lo se. No mientas, gruñón"

"Ejem… ¿te pagan para deprimirme por horas, dormilón?"

"Shep. Pero es tan fácil que me siento culpable, la verdad."

"¿Uh? ¿Gruñón y Dormilón? ¿Sois un dúo cómico?"

"No, somos enanos Naminé… los enanos de Blancanieves."

"Por supuesto. ¿Pensáis ir a la última clase o me pediréis los apuntes como siempre?"

"No pases de mi Naminé…"

Naminé habia pensado que, si Axel era un enano, no queria ver al gigante. Pero evidentmente no lo dijo.

Axel no pudo evitar sonreír. La verdad es que estos dos hacían buena pareja. Los dos eran rubios, y todo el mundo sabe que una pareja no es feliz si no tienen el mismo color de cabello. Vale, se lo acababa de inventar, pero seguían haciendo buena pareja.

"Eh Axel, Naminé es perfecta para ser nuestra Blancanieves, ¿verdad?"

Axel contesto sorprendido.

"¿Naminé? ¿Blancanieves?"

"¿Yo? ¿Blancanieves?"

"Solo que esta vez ha acabado saliendo con uno de los enanos."- Dijo Roxas con voz triumfal.

"¡No es justo! yo quiero a mi príncipe y tengo mis derechos."

"¡Naminé! Eres malvada."

A pesar de la indirecta con lo del príncipe, Axel pensó que Naminé sería una buena (sino perfecta) Blancanieves. Y eso le hizo sentir mucho mas enano. Diminuto. Invisible. Aunque en realidad le sacara siete palmos a la improvisada Blancanieves. Y cinco al dormilón. Cerró los ojos un momento, y pensó que ese era su problema. El nunca podria ser Blancanieves. Y por lo tanto Roxas no podría ser nunca su principe.

Roxas escuchó como lo llamavan, y se dirigió hacia alli. Eran sus compañeros de Zoologia con algunas dudas. Eran senzillas, asi que a Roxas no le supuso ningun problema ayudarles. Mientras les resolvia los problemas Iba desviando la mirada hacia Axel y Naminé. Estavan hablando tranquilamente. Naminé sonreia ampliamente, y Axel parecía que poco a poco iba tranquilizandose mientras hablavan.

Axel y Namine se conozian desde mucho antes de que se conocieran Axel y Roxas. El padre de Axel y la madre de Naminé, viudos los dos, habían empezado a salir cuando sus hijos tenian 6 y 5 años, y estos dos, a pesar de vivir separados, habien empezado a cuidarse como hermanos. Sobretodo Axel. Namine también, pero Naminé solo tenía ojos para el rubito. Y para Orlando Bloom, evidentemente.

Las clases fueron pasando lentamente. En la primera Roxas descanso los parpados. En la segunda, echo una cabezadita. Despues del examen (obiamente acabo pronto), decidió que había trabajado duro y que se merecía dormir un ratito. No en vano le habían puesto ese mote.

Evidentemente, por la noche estava agotado despues de tanto ajetreo, asi que se dormia mientras mirava la tele junto a Axel. Este la mirava aburrido, no hacian nada que le interesara. De pronto, sono el telefono. Quien es? Parceia que era para Axel, así que Roxas dejo de parar atención. Aún asi el gruñon se fue a la habitación para estar lejos de oidas indiscretas. Roxas siguió miranda una serie que parecia ir de unos alienigenas muy monos que parecían querer invedir la tierra. La verdad es que parecían ranas.

En la habitacióon contigua se desarrollava la conversacion.

"Ya que llamas, podrias hablar con el primero."

"¿No esta durmiendo como un tronco ya?"

"Ya sabes, si le pregunto dira que solo echa cabezaditas sobre mi hombro."

"Y a ti te pareze lo mas mono del mundo, ¿verdad?"

"Yo no he dicho eso…"

"No hace falta, creeme."

Axel suspiró. Odiava la telepatia entre amigos. Era realmente odiosa.

"¿Llamavas para algo mas que meterte conmigo?"

"Basicamente no. Ese idiota de Demyx te ha acaparado todo el rato hoy."

"No es un idiota. Es el mejor nadador que ha tenido la universidad en su historia, gracias a el los del equipo de natación y el de natación sincronizada masculinos tienen oportunidades en la competicion estatal…"

"Eso no quita que sea tonto."

"… y ademas juega genial al waterpolo…"

"¿Vas a ir a animarle vestido de animadora?"

"Ahorrame esa imagen por favor…"

"Bueno, no se que hago hablando de tonterias. Sabes de que queria hablar."

Axel puso los ojos en blanco, era evidente.

"Sobre Roxas…"

"¿Llamavas gruñon?"

"No, sigue durmiendo."

"Solo descanso los parpad…zZz…"

Se escucho una risa melodiosa al otro lado del aparato.

"Veo que lo llevais muy bien."

"Como amigos si."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Axel se mordió el labio. Pero sabia que, si tenia que contarle sus complejos a alguien, tenia que hacerlo en ese momento al telefono.

"Yo… empiezo a pensar que mi destino es amar asi, a alguien imposible, porque nunca nadie me podra corresponder"

"Sabes que eso es una tonteria"

"No lo se, si no no te estaria diciendo esto. ¿Es que todo el mundo es incapaz de quereme?" (aparte de todas tus fans?)

El silencio incomodo que siguio a continuación le indicó a Axel lo que precediria.

"Yo te quiero…"

"No me hagas mas esto, Naminé…"

Axel había rechazado a la chica hacia ya 3 años. La rubia necesitava hombros en los que llorar… y las palabras de Roxas sirivieron de pañuelo. Meses despues de empezar a salir, descubriria que su novio era el amor platonico de su amor platonico. Un culebron. Naminñe sabia que Roxas era la persona mas increiblemente maravillosa del mundo, nunca se había sentido tan bien al lado de alguien… pero no podia dejar de amar a Axel asi como asi. Y, aunque se lo habia propuesto a Axel mil veces, este le decia siempre que ni se le ocurriera cortar con Dormilon. ¿Quién tendria que aguantar el llanto? ¿A quien le romperia el corazon ver a Roxas llorar? ¿Quién no viviria saibendo que era el culpable de que el chico de sus sueños estuviera asi?

La respuesta a todas las preguntas era un enano peculiarmente alto.

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado... no es que me entusiasme mucho Naminé, pero intento hacerla quedar lo mejor possible en este fic, pobrecita u.u el que si me encanta es Demyx, lo encuentro monisimo m.m no tanto como Axelito, pero es que el es todo fermonas... ejem, bueno, ke reviews y eso seran acceptados muy gratamente xDDD**_

_**Ja neeeee  
**_


	3. El patito Feo

_**Dai: Neeee aqui teneis el 3r capi nn es el ke me costo mas de escribir de todos u.u por eso quizas es el ke menos me gusta... en fin, espero que a vosotros es guste.. Ganbateeeeee Axel-chan **_

_**Axel: ¿Como que ganbate? eres tu la ke escribes esto, que me vaya bien o mal depende de ti ¬¬**_

_**Dai: Tienes razon... ò.óU**_

_**Roxas: ¿Acaso hay algo en lo que no le darias la razon a Axel? ¬¬  
**_

_**Dai: Eh... pasemos a otro tema xDU ... y ya saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ni mucho menos T.T**_

_**Axel & Roxas: Por suerte...**_

_**Dai: ya esta, me haveis hartado, en el proximo capi os visto de lolitas ¬¬**_

* * *

Todo el mundo sabe que en los institutos hay vestuarios de chicas y vestuarios de chicos. Los hay ahora, siempre los ha habido y siempre los habrá. Es lo más lógico. Así las chicas pueden cambiarse tranquilamente sin la sensación de estar permanentemente vigiladas y todos los chicos pueden seguir incrementando su imaginación sin que la realidad los arrastre. Se nos haría muy extraño imaginarnos que se cambiaran chicos y chicas juntos. Así todos contentos.

¿Todos? Ah no. No todos, ni mucho menos. Para un homosexual adolescente saturado de hormonas enamorado de uno de sus compañeros de clase es un suplicio cambiarse en el vestuario de su mismo sexo. Axel aprendió rápidamente que no podía permitirse regalarse la vista en los vestuarios tan fácilmente. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa si no quería su pervertida libido empezara a controlar su cuerpo por su cuenta y riesgo.

Llegaba siempre el primero a clase de educación física, se duchaba rápido antes de que todos llegaran y, después de ser la envidia de toda la clase por ser de los pocos capaces de recibir alabanzas de la enigmática profesora Larxene (¿qué queréis? El día que toca jugar al baloncesto Axel simplemente saca provecho de ser alto), remoloneaba por el gimnasio para poder quedar el último en las duchas. Por suerte la clase de educación física tocaba siempre en las últimas horas, así que se lo podía tomar con calma.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando, al salir de la ducha, escucho el ruido de el agua cayendo en la ducha de al lado. ¡Se suponía que estaba solo! ¿Qué debía hacer? Antes de empezar a dar vueltas como un poseso por todo el recinto de las duchas, pensó que lo mejor sería cambiarse rápido y salir antes de encontrarse con el chico que se estaba duchando, fuera quien fuera…

Tarde. El sonido del agua cesó. La puerta se abrió, y un chico salió de la ducha con una toalla tapando de cintura para abajo (detalle que Axel agradeció). Al principio no se dio cuenta de que Axel estaba allí, pero pronto levanto la vista y lo vio. Su reacción fue instantánea:

"AAAAAXEL-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Demyx salto rápidamente del bordillo la ducha hasta Axel, tirándolo al suelo. Por milagro no acabaron los dos estampados con alguno de los armarios, y por milagro también no acabaron las toallas en el suelo, cosa que Axel no sabía si agradecer o maldecir.

"¡HMF!… ¡Dem… te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! ¿Y a que viene tirarme al suelo de esta forma?"

Demyx levanto la mirada y sus ojos azul oscuro se clavaron en los verdes del pelirrojo. Tenía una expresión adorable. Demyx se había convertido en poco tiempo en la mascota de toda la clase, era fácil encariñarse con él, e imposible cogerle manía.

"¿Y cómo tendría que llamarte? Y es que estas monísimo en toalla.. "

"Es fácil: AXEL AX-EL. A-X-E-L. ¿Lo pillas?"

"Yes sir…"

"Así me gusta. Buen chico." Se apartó a Demyx de encima y se levanto. Demyx también se levantó con la ayuda de Axel – "y tú sí que estas mono solo con la toalla…" El moreno le saco la lengua.

Demyx era un terremoto, pero le adoraba. Con los demás tenia siempre los sentimientos a flor de piel y parecía que cada palabra iba a cambiar su vida. En cambio con Demyx era todo tan sencillo… podía ser el mismo en todo momento. El pelo pincho no sabía que era homosexual, y eso hacía que Demyx no se cortara un pelo en sus demostraciones de cariño y Axel tuviera que disimular constantemente.

Axel se empezó a maquillar. Era una lata que no hubiera espejos en el vestuario masculino, ¿Es que los chicos no tenían que preocuparse de su aspecto? Por suerte Axel había resuelto este problema hacía tiempo colocándose un espejo en su taquilla. Por más que Roxas se hubiera reído de él al principio.

Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. Una vez entraba el rubito en su mente no había quien lo sacara. Podían pasar horas en las que Axel estaba en un completo transito si nadie le devolvía a la tierra. Pero el factor Demyx es un factor a tener en cuenta.

"Axel-cha…"

"¿EJEM?"

"Alejandro el grande... ¿estás bien?"

"claro, ¿por?"

"te estás maquillando con el móvil…"

…

"problemas con las chicas, ¿verdad?"

Axel había aprendido que lo ante esa pregunta, en su caso, era no contestar y sonreír tímidamente. Que interpretara cada uno lo que quisiera.

Pero la verdad es que era muy triste estar usando el móvil a modo de maquillaje. Su móvil estaba a la última, pero esa función aun no la tenía. Aun.

Axel se sentó en el banco que había al lado de las taquillas.

"Me encuentro un poco mal, eso es todo Dem, pronto estaré bien."

"¿Quieres que te deje solo? ¿Molesto?"

Esa era la pregunta favorita de Demyx. Si molestaba. ¿Cómo iba a molestar si lo único que hacía era querer ayudar?

"No Dem, tranquilo… es solo que..."

"¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?"

"¡Exacto! Y..."

"¿Por qué dios la ha tomado contigo?"

"¡Sí! Y además…"

"Parece que, por más que hagas, por más que lo intentes, no serás lo suficientemente bueno para la persona que amas…"

Se hizo el silencio. Pero no un silencio tenso de los que puedes cortar con cuchillo, sino un silencio de esos que invitan a reflexionar, en el que cada uno se pierde en sus pensamientos y acaba soñando en un final feliz. Pero Axel sabía que en la vida real no hay finales felices. Y en los fanfics de Daichan tampoco. Solo espacios entre finales tristes. El de los ojos verdes volvió a levantarse y a maquillarse. Desde el espejo le sorprendió de pronto la imagen de Demyx lanzándose a su cuello en un abrazo, y mirando a sus ojos a través del espejo. Le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

"Axel… - al nombrado le sentó extraño que Demyx le llamara por fin por su nombre- Espero que la chica valga todos esos sentimientos y dudas – suspiro- de verdad que lo espero. No voy a permitir que te dañe… oh no"

Axel le miro también a través del espejo, sin apartar sus brazos de encima suyo, sorprendido de que supiera tanto sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus miedos, sobre su situación. ¿El también había amado a alguien imposible? ¿A una chica con novio, tal vez? Qué raro, tenía entendido que Demyx pasaba de relaciones así, que solo le interesaba el deporte… corría la leyenda que lo había pasado muy mal enamorándose de su hermanastra Ariel… Y ahora parecía entender tan bien su situación…

"Hay gente que te quiere, Axel, gente que de verdad te ama. No lo estropees todo enamorándote de la única chica que no puede corresponderte."

"Dem, es complicado… no puedo decir siquiera que lo… la amo. No podría mirarle a la cara."

"¿Porque no? No hay ningún mal en amar a alguien, en hacerle sentir querido, en…"

Demyx paro de repente. A Axel le temblaban las piernas. A Axel se le cayó el maquillaje de las manos. A Axel se le cayeron las lágrimas de los ojos. Sufrió un colapso nervioso. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Había abierto el grifo y sería difícil cerrarlo hasta no vaciarlo de agua del todo. Demyx evitó que se cayera, le pasaba la mano por la cabeza una y otra vez. Ya está, ya pasó, ya está. Los sollozos de Axel eran casi inteligibles Demyx, haz que pare, Demyx, no puedo más, Demyx. Axel se agarraba con fuerza al moreno, que apoyó su barbilla en su pelo y esperó, paciente.

Horas después Axel despertó en su cama. Demyx le había dejado una nota en su mesilla en la que se leía "Te dejo en manos de Roxy Axel-chan. Será un placer volver a ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas. Llámame cuando despiertes si estas mejor besos, Demyx "

En el sillón del lado de la cama de Axel, que debían de haber trasladado desde el pasillo, estaba Roxas estirado durmiendo con cara de sufrimiento. Axel tenía una bolsa de cartón agarrada en su mano izquierda. Recordaba haber respirado en ella, había tenido una crisis nerviosa. Se levantó lentamente. Roxas no se movió, no se despertaba.

Las palabras de Demyx resonaban en su cabeza ahora: "¿Porque no? No hay ningún mal en amar a alguien, en hacerle sentir querido" "¿Porque no? No hay ningún mal en amar a alguien" "¿Porque no?" "¿Porque no?" "¿Porque no?" "¿Porque no?"…

Axel susurro:

"¿Porque no, Roxas? ¿Porque no puedo decirte que te quiero sin perderte?¿Porque tengo que aguantarme?¿Porque no puedo cogerte de la mano cuando me apetezca? ¿Por qué no puedo meterme en tu cama si me apetece?"

Axel se fue acercando a Roxas mientras susurraba, pero este no hacía gesto alguno de oírle, solo algún ronquido ahogado, que no dejaba duda sobre si dormía.

"¿Porque no puedo besarte ahora?"

Y, al no encontrar respuesta negativa, Axel le besó. Solo un beso corto, pensó. No sintió las campanadas que esperaba sentir, no sintió la alegría de su vida, no sintió que la vida podía terminar en este momento. El beso se fue alargando. Un poco más. Un poco más. Roxas, despiértate, mírame, bésame tu también, dime que estaremos juntos para siempre a partir de ahora, dime que tu también me quieres… por favor… por favor…

Pero, como ya os he dicho, en los fanfics de Daichan los finales no son así de fáciles. Roxas no despertó. Bueno, si, despertó (no matare al protagonista hetero en el tercer capítulo), pero más tarde. Axel dormía. Roxas se alegró de que estuviera mejor y corrió a llamar a Naminé para decirle que ya estaba mejor.

Axel, despierto en la cama, alcanzo a oír algunas frases:

"¿Sabes? He soñado contigo… Si, contigo… no mujer, ¿como ibas a matarme en mi sueño? Soñaba que te besaba…"

Axel agarro la bolsa de cartón. El patito feo deseaba morirse.

* * *

**Dai: Que mono ereeeees Demyx kyaaaaa...**

**Demyx: Por fin he salido en un capiiiii vamos a bailar para celebrarlo n.n**

**Axel: No hay derechoooooo Dai, pensava que me querias ¿porque me haces estoooo? T.T**

**Dai: Oye que por lo menos en este capi hay besito... (babeando)  
**

**Axel: Si... besito... (babeando)  
**

**Roxas: Total yo estaba dormido... ¿Te quedan palomitas Dai? Se han acabado y tengo hambre.**

**Naminé: ¡voy a comprarlaaaaas!**

**Roxas: gracias Nami-chan n.n**

**Dai: ¿Que es esto de enviar a la novia a comprar? ves a comprarlas tu majo ¬¬ en fin, reviews se agradeceran, y si quereis que Axel y Roxas acaben vestidos de lolitas enviad un mensaje con "lolitas Si" al numero siguiente... tmb agradeceria que me dijerais si us gusta mas que los escritos esten centrados o a la izquierda...y espero que no odieis mucho a Naminé, juro ke no es mi intencion xDDDD**

**Naminé: todo el mundo me odia T.T**

**Dai: Bueno pues...  
**

**Todos: Ja neeeeeeee**


	4. Cenicienta, 1r Acto

**Dai: ¡Yes, aquí tenemos otro capi del AkuRoku por fin!**

**Axel: ...**

**Dai: Espero que os guste, le he puesto mucho cariño a este capi **

**Roxas:...**

**Dai: Y ademas es el penultimo capi, el siguiente es el ultimo, ¡Esto se acaba!**

**Axel y Roxas: ...**

**Dai: Venga chicos, decid algo, llevais encerrados en la habitación mucho rato... no es que me moleste imaginar lo que estais haciendo demo... TT**

**Demyx: Dai-chan, Dai-chan... ¿ganaron las votaciones de Lolitas.Si verdad? **

**Dai: Mas que ganar es que no había otra opción... **

**Demyx: Lo seU**

**Dai: Espera... ¿quieres decir que... en esta habitacion tengo a dos tios buenos... vestidos de lolitas?...**

**Naminé: Dai-senpai te sangra la nariz... o.o**

**Demyx: Bueno, perdon por los preambulos, aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo del AkuRoku... (me siento el único cuerdo de la pandilla TT)**

* * *

Roxas esperaba ese día desde hacía casi medio año. Desde que lo había visto anunciado. Desde que Naminé le dijo que iría con él. Desde… bueno, hacía mucho tiempo, ha quedado claro.

Tenía las entradas. Tenía la ropa. Incluso le había pedido a Axel que le ayudara a maquillarse. Las risas que le provoco al pelirrojo la idea le hizo desistir. Aun así, estaba realmente ansioso por que llegara ese día.

Y es que un concierto de High and mighty color no se ve todos los días en su ciudad. Era fan del grupo desde hacía años, y en una semana, por fin, los vería, los tendría a tocar. Podría ver a Maki-chan cantando en directo, y disfrutarla.

Y lo mejor es que tendría a Naminé a su lado. Estaría babeando por Yusuke, pero daba igual, estaría a su lado. Axel y Demyx también, pero ellos irían por su banda, no contaban.

Últimamente él y su chica no habían podido estar mucho rato juntos, pero ese día sería diferente. Estarían todas esas horas codo con codo, disfrutando de algo que les gustaba a los dos, saltando y gritando sin vergüenza. No podía esperar. Solo pensaba en eso. Solo hablaba de eso. En su cabeza solo había una cosa: Concierto, concierto, concierto…

¿Dónde estarán los pantalones tejanos? Axel siempre andaba toqueteando su ropa.

Miró en la lavadora. Nada. ¿En el tendedero? Tampoco. Ah, tenía pensado ponérselos para las prácticas hoy. Sí, tenía que ponerse la típica bata blanca y quedarían completamente tapados, pero eso no importaba. ¿Qué iba a ponerse ahora?

Y Axel en su entrenamiento aún, ¿Qué hacía llegando tan tarde? Normalmente habría llegado media hora larga antes. Así no podía regañarle por cambiar sus pantalones de su legítimo sitio: Tirados en la butaca de su habitación.

Era el modo de saber siempre dónde estaban. Pero claro, Axel tenía la manía de lavarlos cada dos por tres. Y luego desaparecían. Y aparecían en los lugares más insospechados. Como dentro del armario. ¿Qué adolescente guarda los pantalones en el armario?

Se le ocurrió mirar en el enorme armario de Axel. Era realmente grandioso, había tenido que cambiarlo más de dos veces porque su cantidad de ropa y "recuerdos" acumulados crecía cada vez más. Esta vez el armario era de color salmón (que no rosa, Axel se lo había repetido mil veces). Era bonito, con estilo.

Lo mejor era que, siendo tan grande el armario, sabías que buscaras lo que buscaras lo encontrarías allí dentro. Lo que fuera. Podía haber de todo. Sabiendo eso, Roxas abrió las puertas color salmón y del armario de Axel "saltó" una gran guitarra azul muy llamativa que golpeó a Roxas en plena cabeza.

La guitarra era enorme, pero sorprendentemente había cabido en el armario. Sorprendentemente no, la habían metido a presión, y ese era el resultado. Una de las puntas que formaban la cruz del final de la guitarra fue lo que golpeó al rubio en la cabeza. No hacía falta ser Roxas para llegar una conclusión sobre el dueño del extravagante instrumento.

"Au, au, au… Siempre dejando sus cosas aquí, ese estúpido de Demyx… ¡ni que esta fuera su casa!"

"¡Achís!" – Estornudó Demyx, saliendo de la piscina en el polideportivo de la ciudad, a metros de distancia del piso de Roxas y Axel. Este último lo esperaba de pie con una toalla azul y una botella de agua en las manos.

Unas cuantas chicas jóvenes miraban extasiadas desde las vallas de seguridad como Demyx salía empapado del agua. Realmente le quedaba bien ese bañador azul marino. Axel era el número uno en ejércitos de fans detrás de él, pero Demyx no se quedaba atrás.

Aunque a Axel, las chicas que los estuvieran observando, le importaban más bien poco.

"¿No te estarás resfriando, verdad Dem?"

"Que va, alguien habrá hablado mal de mí en alguna parte..."

Pero Axel no era nada supersticioso.

"Déjame que te mire la fiebre…" Axel cogió con las manos la cabeza de Demyx, que se estaba secando, y dejó sus labios en la frente del castaño para mirar la temperatura. Demyx se removía para liberarse.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Suéltame que nos miran!"

"Que mono, si se a puesto rojo y todo…" – Axel soltó una risotada.

"¡Axel! ¡Qué sueltes!"

"Que arisco eres, solo te miraba la fiebre…"

Y le saco la lengua. Demyx realmente estaba como un tomate. Le tiro la toalla a la cabeza al de los ojos verdes con rabia y bebió un trago de agua después. Aun recién salido de una piscina, tenía sed.

"¿Desde cuándo se mide la temperatura con los labios?" – Preguntó molesto.

"Mi madre siempre la miraba así, los labios son más sensibles…" (N/A: La mía también O)

Axel se sentó a esperar que su compañero terminara. Normalmente acababan el entrenamiento al mismo tiempo, pero hoy el de Demyx se había retrasado y Axel había decidido esperarlo. Demyx se lo agradeció mil veces. Se sentó a su lado a descansar, con las piernas algo abiertas y los brazos entre ellas. Axel estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y la espalda erguida.

"Y…¿Ya se lo has dicho?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ya sabes. A tu chica. Que la quieres."

Axel levantó una ceja en un gesto incrédulo.

"¿Es que piensas que debería decírselo?"

"¡Claro! A todo el mundo nos gusta que nos digan te quiero, ¿no?"

"Si viene de la persona que quieres, si." – El pelirrojo se apoyó en la pared Y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Y porque no puedes ser tú la persona que quiere?"

"No pienso estropear una amistad así, no tengo derecho…"

Demyx iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca y lo soltó en un suspiro después. Se quedo mirando un rato la piscina. Estaba quieta porque no había mucha gente, pero en la otra punta de la piscina jugaban unos niños. Las ondas que creaban llegaban a la otra punta de la piscina, donde estaban Demyx y Axel, como pequeñísimas perturbaciones en la calma.

Demyx rompió ese silencio tranquilizador.

"Axel, no es cuestión de derecho o no… ¿Sabes? En la playa donde iba de vacaciones de pequeño con mi padre había una isla pequeña a una distancia considerable de donde nos colocábamos nosotros. Siempre había querido llegar allí, pero mi hermanastra Ariel me hacía entrar miedo diciéndome que había tiburones, y que me ahogaría a mitad del camino. Aún así, yo deseaba intentarlo. Un verano mi padre me dijo que nos mudaríamos, así que no podríamos volver a esa playa. Estuve todos los días pensando que había perdido la oportunidad de ir a esa isla, que nunca podría intentarlo. El ultimo día me armé de valor y lo intente."

"¿Lo conseguiste?"

"No. Y casi me ahogo. Pero me salvo Ariel. Mi padre me repetía siempre que en hospital no paraba de decir que ese había sido el día más feliz de mi vida. Lo había intentado. Había fracasado, pero lo había intentado, y eso es lo que contaba."

"Dem… se quieres animarme pero…"

"¿Te molestó?"

"¡No! Es solo que no puedes comparar a… la "chica"… con una isla…"

"Y no lo hago, se llama metáfora gruñón…"

"¿También me llamaras así tu ahora?"

"¿Si no puedo llamarte Axel-chan tendré que llamarte de alguna forma no? Pobre de mí, privado de mis queridos motes…"

Axel rió. Demyx también sonrió. Si Axel sonreía estaba bien. Todo iría bien si aún podía hacerle sonreír. El otro día le hizo llorar y él… no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente a sí mismo.

Volvieron los dos al piso de Axel y Roxas y se encontraron al rubito enterrado entre los miles de "recuerdos" que Axel tenía en su armario.

"No sabía que tenías ese complejo de urraca Axel."

"Se llama complejo de Diógenes Demyx…"

"Gracias por la información Roxas-sensei."

"¡Axel! ¿Dónde están mis pantalones tejanos? ¡Los necesito!"

"¿Has mirado en la enorme pila de ropa que tienes para guardar?"

"¿Pila?… ¿guardar?"

De un montón de ropa planchada y recogida al lado de la lavadora, Axel sacó los pantalones que Roxas buscaba. Roxas hizo el gesto de cogerlos cuando Demyx se los quitó, y le dio otros.

"Eh… quería ponerme esos…"

"¿Con esa camiseta? Creo que no."

Axel se aguanto la risa. Él era un obseso del cabello, pero Demyx lo era para el estilo.

En ese momento, Naminé estaba comprando las entradas. Hacía bastante rato que estaba haciendo cola y ahora por fin sería la siguiente. Miró atrás y le sorprendió la enorme cola que se había formado detrás de ella. Sonrió. Hace rato ella estaba en la punta de esa cola. Ahora por fin había llegado a poder comprar las entradas. Sus entradas, para su concierto, para ver a su Yusuke en directo con su Roxas, su Axel y Demyx (ese no era suyo) al lado.

Terminaron el chico y la chica que estaban delante de ella de comprar las entradas. La mujer que atendía llamo la atención a Naminé, que pidió perdón y se acerco a comprar sus ansiadas entradas. Pidió cuatro entradas sonriendo. La expresión de la vendedora cambió de golpe.

En el piso, Demyx estaba practicando con su guitarra un solo en el cuarto de Axel. La música resonaba por todo el piso, llegando al comedor, donde Roxas y Axel merendaban. Axel escuchaba con la cabeza apoyada y los ojos cerrados.

"Demyx toca realmente bien, verdad Axel?"

Axel levantó la vista y miró a su compañero, que le ofrecía un helado de sal marina sonriendo. Roxas sabía que no le gustaba el sabor de ese helado. Demasiado salado. Aún así, siempre se lo ofrecía. Y Axel siempre lo rechazaba. Y como ya estaba abierto, Roxas tenía excusa para comerse dos helados de su sabor favorito… Se había convertido en un ritual.

Una vez más, resonaban en Axel las palabras de Demyx: "¿Y porque no puedes ser tú la persona que quiere?"… siempre la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué no?... ¿Por qué no?...

"Oye, Roxy…"

"¿Hm?"

"Tu… ¿Tu te acuerdas cuando, de pequeños, soñábamos con llegar a tocar una estrella? - Roxas asintió con la cabeza – Sabíamos que estaban demasiado lejos, que nunca llegaríamos a tocarlas. Aún así, estirábamos el brazo lo máximo que podíamos, y aún más. Lo estirábamos hasta que nos dolieran los hombros. Hasta que nos crujían. Incluso saltábamos desde el punto más alto… porque teníamos que intentarlo. Nunca llegaríamos a tocarlas, pero aún así lo intentábamos, porque realmente queríamos rozarlas…"

Mientras recordaba en voz alta, Axel había ido estirando el brazo hacia arriba, como si fuera a tocar el techo solo queriéndolo. Roxas se había acabado el helado y miraba él también hacia arriba, como si pudiera ver esas estrellas de las que hablaba su amigo a través del tejado.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Es… solo que… Imagínate que una persona fuera como una... de esas estrellas. Imagina que hay... alguien… que desea tocarla con todas sus fuerzas, porque la quiere. Porque es su deseo mayor. No desea otra cosa con tanto fervor. Y aún así… Aun así sabe que esa persona-estrella es inalcanzable. Aunque estire el brazo, aunque salte, aunque grite… inalcanzable."

Demyx dejó de tocar la guitarra justo en ese momento. Roxas soltó una risotada. Axel levantó las cejas, no era su intención hacerle reír, estaba hablando en serio…

"Lo siento gruñón, es que… me cuesta imaginar alguien tan tonto como para perseguir tanto sus sueños - Aún tenía una sonrisa en la cara – No creo que ninguna… "estrella", valga la pena tanto como para intentar alcanzarla a pesar de saber que es imposible. No somos críos, Axel, no deberíamos jugar así ya…"

Sonó un teléfono móvil. El de Roxas. Lo cogió, era Naminé. La cara de Roxas fue cambiando a medida que esta iba hablando. Colgó casi sin despedirse. Axel se preocupó.

"¿Todo bien?"

* * *

"Axel… - le dirigió una mirada casi desolada. - solo quedan tres entradas para el concierto…"

Demyx entraba en ese instante por la puerta, sonriendo, con la guitarra a cuestas. Roxas le dirigió la mirada decidido. Axel leyó los pensamientos de su amigo. Roxas y Naminé no podían quedarse sin entradas, pero si era Demyx el 

que no iba, Axel tendría que hacer de sujeta velas todo el concierto. Y, con tal de que Naminé pudiera ir al concierto, Roxas era capaz de no ir él. Si solo había tres entradas, y ellos eran cuatro, eran inevitables las peleas a no ser que alguien cediera por sus amigos…

"Está bien Roxas, yo no iré al concierto" –decidió Axel.

Roxas giró la cara rápidamente y dirigió la vista al pelirrojo, sorprendido.

"¿No te importa Axel?"

"No… tengo… cosas que hacer. De hecho estaba pensando en no ir, así que ahora tengo la escusa perfecta." – Sonrió. Sonrisa falsa, pero sonrió.

"Pero tú también querías ir, ¿no?"

"Tranquilo, habrá más conciertos – Axel despeinó un poco a su amigo – disfruta de este por mí, ¿vale?"

Roxas se le lanzó en un abrazo a su amigo gritándole mil veces lo que le agradecía su gesto. Gracias a él no habría peleas y podrían ir Naminé y el juntos al concierto. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y saltó del sofá corriendo a su habitación para llamar a Naminé.

Demyx se sentó al lado del pelirrojo sin decir nada. Lo miraba significativamente. Al cabo de un rato, Axel se cansó de esa mirada.

"¿Se puede saber que miras?"

Demyx suspiró.

"Y así, cenicienta se quedó sin ir al baile por culpa de la madrastra…"

* * *

**Demyx: Wo en este capitulo salgo bastante yo ¿no? nn**

**Naminé: Si si, vas ganando protagonismo, muchos de los comentarios dicen que tu comportamiento con Axel es sospechoso, y ademas ahora parezes ser un invitado permamente en su casa... siento curiosidad ò.ó**

**Demyx: Bueno, no querras que destripe la trama en los comentarios alternativos...**

**Naminé: total, la autora está en su mundo...**

**Dai: vengaaaaaaaa chicos saliiiiid quiero verooooos TT**

**Axel y Roxas: ¡NO!**

**Dai: pero si estais monisimos, seguro...**

**Axel: Damos pena T.T**

**Roxas: Sobretodo yo, ¿no tenian trajes a mi medida?Me va enorme...**

**Axel: A mi me sobra traje por todas partes...**

**Dai: Vosotros mismos, o salis ahora mismo o os hago jugar al poker strip con Luxor en el siguiente capitulo ù.ú**

**Axel y Roxas: ... (salen pitando de la habitacion)**

**Dai: Oh... dios... mio... (cae desangrandose por la nariz)**

**Demyx: Buenoooooo... cuando Dai-chan se recupere ya seguire escribiendo, espero U se agradezen los reviews (de verdad, arigatooooo ) y deseo que os guste... ja neeeeeee...**


	5. La Bella Durmiente

**Dai: Weeeeno estoy aquí otra vez! Estuve un tiempo reflexionando sobre si borrar esta historia y reescribirla, pk sé que tiene muchos fallos... al final decidi simplemente intentar continuarla. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y he madurado, así que espero que mis escritos también... a los que sigan leyendo esta historia, Gracias! Especialmente a los que dejaron reviews animandome. En serio, gracias, no hubiera decidido continuarla de no ser por vosotros...**

**Este es un capitulo puente, la continuación espero que ya sea el final, da?... Gracias por vuestros amables reviews, de nuevo.  
**

**...Hum, Ni Axel, ni Naminé ni Demyx ni Roxas són mios. Me gustaría, pero no, así que me aguanto y escribo tonterias como estas en su lugar~. **

* * *

"Oye, enfermito."

"…"

"¿Piensas pasarte todo el día así?"

"…"

"Lo digo para coger algo para leer, me muero de aburrimiento."

"…"

"Pues vaya…"

Demyx volvió a sentarse en la punta de la cama donde Axel llevaba estirado inmóvil prácticamente todo el día. Cuando Roxas le puso el termómetro bajo el brazo por la mañana al encontrarlo ardiendo, la línea de mercurio llego cerca de los 40ºC.

En una persona que ronda siempre cerca de los 38 grados de por si no significaba mucho, pero igualmente llamó a Naminé y a Demyx, asustado. Desde entonces se habían ido turnando para cuidarlo durante todo el día. Axel nunca se ponía enfermo, así que no tenían muchas oportunidades para cuidarle así.

Ahora era el turno de Demyx. Le mojo la toallita húmeda que le habían colocado en la cabeza en un cubo lleno de agua fría con hielos y luego la escurrió. Le apartó el flequillo de cabellos rojizos de la frente al ojiverde y le coloco otra vez la toalla en la frente. Axel no hizo ningún movimiento ni gesto. Parecía dormido. Dormido y teniendo pesadillas. La fiebre provoca siempre sueños de lo más extraños, y por la cara de Axel su caso no era una excepción.

Al ver que Axel no reaccionó cuando lo tocó, Demyx volvió a acariciarle los cabellos y la frente. Realmente estaba ardiendo. Respiraba profundamente, con cara de angustia. El moreno miro a los lados como quien está a punto de hacer algo malvado, aunque sabía que estaban solos en la habitación. Entonces levantó las sabanas de la cama de Axel y se puso debajo de ellas, abrazando al pelirrojo. Había leído que el calor corporal hacía bajar la fiebre y, de todos modos, no haría ningún daño.

El calor que emanaba del falso enano, indicador de que el cuerpo actuaba contra unos antígenos extraños en el cuerpo de la persona y, por tanto, mala señal, le proporcionó a Demyx una sensación de ensoñación creciente poco a poco. A los 10 minutos ya estaba dormido.

Cuando Naminé entro media hora después a relevar a Demyx y se encontró con la escena, le pareció adorable. Entro sin hacer ruido, cogió la cámara digital del bolsillo de su bolso con extremo cuidado y, después de echar un par de fotos sin flash, se la volvió a guardar con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de observar a los chicos un par de minutos más se acerco lentamente a Demyx y, con unos golpecitos suaves, le despertó. Le señalo con el dedo la puerta, y después se señalo a ella, indicando que se fuera, que ya cuidaba ella ahora del enfermito. Demyx iba a refunfuñar, pero se acordó a tiempo de que Axel seguramente dormía también, así que se limito a poner morritos.

Axel le había pasado al moreno el brazo por encima, así que tuvo que ir con cuidado para no despertarle al moverlo. En cuanto se movió un poco, Axel le agarro con el otro brazo y le apretó aun más contra él en un abrazo, como si fuera un peluche. Demyx puso los ojos en blanco hacia arriba y se mordió el labio. Naminé se puso contra la pared aguantándose la risa, con una mano apoyada y la otra dando golpes ligeros a la pared. Demyx desató el nudo que Axel había hecho con sus brazos, y este se giró hacía el otro lado de la cama, dejándole vía libre al chico de los ojos azules.

Cuando este consiguió salir de entre las sabanas, se dirigió a la puerta. Le hizo a Naminé el gesto de "me he quedado con tu cara", y esta le respondió sacando la lengua y señalando el reloj después. Era su turno. Había sido totalmente legal. En cuanto Demyx se fue, Naminé cerró la puerta y, sin ni siquiera girarse preguntó:

"¿Te parece divertido?"

"Tronchante. Confiesa que a ti también," Contesto Axel desde la cama, ahora mirando al techo con los ojos bien abiertos y los dos brazos detrás de la cabeza. Levantó las dos piernas a modo de estiramiento.

"De todos modos me encuentro mucho mejor ahora, creo que no tengo fiebre ya."

"Dale las gracias a Demyx… de todos modos, ¿a qué venía el abrazo?"

Axel cogió las sabanas y las puso debajo de la nariz. Después las olfateó.

"Me gusta su olor…"

* * *

**Axel: Se suponía que esto era un AkuRoku...**

**Dai: Etto...**

**Roxas: Naminé sale más que yo...**

**Dai: Etto...**

**Demyx: A mi me da que voy a acabar sufriendo en este fic...**

**Dai: Etto... l-lo siento, os juro que el siguiente capi será AkuRoku! Esto es lo que me salió... OTL  
**


End file.
